A Walk In Your Shoes Literally
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: After James makes a mistake and casts the wrong spell on him an Lily they are in for lots of unexpected things like..perhaps, switching bodies? Now all they have to do is keep it from their friends...wish em' luck! R&R please! LJ
1. Chapter 1

1Hey Ya'll, this is my third story (cause two on my account don't belong to me) and I hope you like it. This one will most likely be more violent then Ten Things I Wanna Know About You

"Okay students, remember, we've been practicing this charm for days and the first team to get it will get a free pass on the next pop test." announced short Professor Flitwick. Some students were smirking, thinking for sure that this time they would get it, other were sulking because they had managed to get rid of a few limbs today, and others were just sitting boredly waiting to begin the monotonous lesson. Again.

"Hmm..." Flitwick put a tiny index finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe if we switched around the partners..." some peoples eyes just flew open from their resting place on their elbows, some accidentally smacked their neighbor in the face because their arms flew up at the suggestion, and some just yawned for the thousandth time that morning because firstly: they might of stayed up all night from their house winning last nights Quidditch match (depending on what house they occupied), or secondly: they were just extremely and profusely bored.

Lily Evans sat wide awake, as usual, in the front of the classroom, and because it was her duty to sit there because of her position in the seventh year;

In other words, she was head girl and didn't want to look bad sitting in the back.

She raised her hand and Professor Flitwick smiled at his favorite and most faithful student.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"I think switching partners would be a marvelous idea, professor." She smiled sweetly and tried to hide the fact that she didn't really like the person she had been parred up with for the past week. Her partner, Troy Barton, kept staring at her during class, not paying attention at all, and even tried to touch her a few times; this had received him 20 points taken away from Hufflepuff for sexual assault, but I guess he never learned because the next day he would just do it again.

The professor smiled and nodded his head,

"I guess we shall then." groans sounded audibly throughout the classroom and Lily smiled secretly satisfactory. She loved it when she tortured people with stuff they didn't want to do.

She found it brought immense amusement.

James rolled his eyes at his head mates actions. He knew she loved to torment the students that had been relying on working with their boyfriends/girlfriends so that they could snog behind Flitwicks back. He had done it a few times, but after fourth year it got old. He noticed the happy face of his teacher after hearing at least one person acknowledge his decisions, so he decided to have a little fun with it.

"I agree, Professor." said James, with a smirk lingering in the corners of his mouth. Lily spun around glaring at him, and Professor Flitwick just look confused, because James rarely participated in his class, seeing as it was one of his least favorites (mostly cause he sucked at it) going right along with potions, let alone put his say in the matter/problem at hand.

"Thank you, Mister Potter. So, there is our decision class, as both our heads seethe agreed, we will be switching partners today." The class groaned again, especially Sirius Black, James best friend and a fellow marauder; James just snorted softly so Flitwick couldn't hear him.

"Well, shall we?" started Professor Flitwick, smiling, "As our heads thought of the idea, we shall make them the first new partners." Lily took a sharp intake of breath, James started to choke on a wad of saliva he was attempting to swallow; Sirius had to pat him on the back to keep him from exploding a lung with the vicious coughing he was emitting from his mouth.

"Very well, Shamsley and...Bruden, Rodgers and Pettigrew, Lupin and O'Hara..." after about forty-five seconds he finished the list of people and all were paired, not meaning that they were exactly happy at their non-choice of partners, two especially, so they started practicing.

"Okay–" the professor started again, "Remember not to forget any of the incantation, syllables, pronunciation, letters, and DON'T wave your wand around like a baton." he said giving one last, dark look at Sirius before mumbling something about how he had set someone's hair on fire last Wednesday.

"Okay Potter, you go first."

"Why me?" he asked skeptically.

"Because I want to see you make a fool of yourself before I shove you into the dirt with _my magic_." she replied viciously, raising her wand threateningly and aiming it at his head; he cowered, remembering the consequences from last time they ended up in a dual in the middle of class.

"Fine..._Evans_." Lily rolled her eyes as he closed his, trying to remember the incantation, and when he did, opened his eyes and yelled it out loud.

Lily felt a weird sort of feeling start to stir in the pit of her stomach. She squeezed her eyes tighter, as they had shut when the spell hit her, because a horrible splitting pain had flashed across her brain, and then she felt like she was floating for a few seconds, and then, she passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up about a minute later, feeling really weird as I heard voices around me screaming to go get help and such, and then I attempted to open my eyes. Some more people screamed stuff like "Finally!" and "He's awake!"_ He?_ I thought overwhelmingly, and tried to sit up. I noticed the people crouched around me; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, that female slut that had dated James last week, and a few other choice people. That's when I noticed my shoes. They weren't my white Tennis shoes, but a very expensive looking black velvet and that scared me a little bit.

"Um...guys?" but I quickly shut up at hearing my voice. It was a deep, males voice, and that scared me, even more then my weird looking shoes. I heard a female groan on my right and inclined my head fearfully to see a swish of red hair sit up and look around. I gasped loudly. That was me, Lily Evans, sitting up over there when I was sitting over here, and that practically scared the CRAP out of me.

The imposter glanced over at me and gasped, just as I had done, and at the same moment, we pointed an accusing finger at each other and yelled:

"IMPOSTER!"

"Wha?" said Sirius beside me. "James, are you okay? That blasty-thingy knocked you out for a minute or two. I don't think you remembered it properly, Prongs." He said trying not to smile or laugh. My eyes widened in horror.

"I'm not Prongs!"

"Sirius! I'm over here!" said the red head on the other side of the room.

"What...no your not! Your Lily!" said Sirius rasing an eyebrow curiously.

"Something must have happened..." said Peter thoughtfully.

"No DUH, Einstein!" yelled Sirius.

"Sirius." Remus warned shaking his head to end the almost-begun fight. He turned to me with his brows furrowed and I think that I actually looked scared, though I don't know why, I mean, what should I be scared of?

Okay, enough joking, I was ready to start crying, but wouldn't that ruin my reputation, just to start crying in the middle of class?

But then I realized, it wouldn't be me crying, I mean, according to what I know of the subject at hand, it would hurt JAMES' reputation. I was about to smirk when I realized how loony I must be, and how hard-hearted that sounded,

man was _I _turning into the devil.

I sat there while a plan was sorting in my head, I cleared my throat, staying firmly on the ground, and stated clearly:

"James, stand up." Wow, did THAT give me funny looks, as everybody thought I was James, but some of them gasped or looked shocked at what the red-head on the other side of the room did. She(or he, whatever) shakily stood up, eyes wide open and fearfully gulping, she looked to be on the verge of tears. I sighed and stood up, walking over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning her head towards mine when I whispered:

"Run for it!"

We bolted out of there like a pack of cheetah's being hunted by poachers. We stopped at the end of the hall and quickly hid behind a statue as Sirius led a group of people around the other corner. Suddenly I was shoved out from our hiding place and went toppling out onto the floor audibly. Luckily nobody had heard but I was now.really.mad!

"What did you do that for!" I bellowed loudly standing to my full height, well, not MY full height, but James'.

"What did you do Evans!"

"What do you mean WHAT DID I DO!"

"This was obviously YOUR fault!" he pointed out falsely, cause even he knew it was his fault, but of course, he would never admit it to HER.

"LIAR!" I yelled in a deep voice, and I didn't even notice how close we were standing, close enough in fact, that our chests were almost touching. He was about to yell something when I put a finger to his lips, shutting him up very well that he started to blush from embarrassment and I guess me touching him, or her, or whatever.

"We need to be civilized about this. Its obviously a BIG problem so...I think we should go to Dumbledore."

"No!"

"Why not, pillock!"

"Because I'LL get blamed, and what if they cant change us back! I don't want to be a girl forever, let alone **you**." he said glaring through slits of green eyes, but then his face softened and he started to smile wickedly.

"I can look at myself na-ked." he said coyly. I glared at him and he started to circle me. "Hey, good-lookin!"

"Dont.even.think.about.it!"

"Oh, I'll _think _about it." he said, still circling me with a smile on his face. "I mean, I'll have to take a shower eventually!" I rolled my eyes, sighed, growled, and whimpered, _surprisingly _all at the same time. I started to mumble,

"If we went to Dumbledore...he wouldn't HAVE to see me un-clothed–"

"Naked." James corrected pretending to be Professor McGonagall.

"Can we PLEASE go and tell Dumbledore now?"

"No, We–we can figure this out, we are the smartest witch and wizard in our year/house/school, besides teachers of course, so we can figure this out!" He said finally, stamping his petit foot on the ground like a child. This did not impress Lily one bit.

"Fine. Including the rest of your posse?"

("Hmmm...very comfortable shoes...") "Um...I cant keep secrets from them."

"And pray tell why not!"

"Um...because somehow, however I hide it they find out, oh! And if you're ever snooping around their stuff, you know, while we're still like this, can you find me some blackmail? I think its what they did to find out that I like–" then he stopped and shut his mouth. I just raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything fearing that he would go off on some blonde bimbo he had found stalking him one afternoon or some other ludicrous story like that.

Anyways!

"So you think we should just keep this to our self's?" I said in a quiet voice, almost sad, I don't know why, but I just felt like crying, He (in my body) nodded encouragingly and I let them leak out, I don't know why, and I think its supposed to be vise-versa considering the situation, but when he gave me a hug I instantly felt better, and I felt stronger in his arms (even if they were feminine). It just all felt right, and weird I must admit, to hug James, and I felt his warmth disappear as he pulled away. I tried to wipe my eyes, but my large (or larger I guess then I was used to, not that I'm saying James has ape-sized hands or anything) hands bumped into the glasses I guess I forgot I was wearing. The nosepiece dug into the bridge of my nose and the glasses fell to the ground with tiny "clink! clink!"'s and he tried to keep in his snorts as I blindly began crawling on the ground to look for them.

"Bloody MERLIN, James your blind!"

"I know."

"Can you help me?" I said desperately not even near them as they happened to be behind me.

"Yeah." and as he knelt on the ground, picked up the glasses, and was sliding them up the bridge of my nose Sirius skid to a halt on the other side of the hallway.

"James! Lily! There you are! Where have guys bloody been!"

"Sorry Sirius," I started and cut off James before he start speaking as me, "I remembered the counter-curse to the accidental spell I cast and knowing what happens after the its been done, I thought Lily might want to keep her dignity...after all, what would I do if my head-mate suddenly sprouted seven heads in front of everyone? She wouldn't come out of her room for weeks and I'd be left with all the work." I covered smoothly and smirking as I noticed James beside me start to blush, from what they thought was embarrassment but from what I knew was relief...and maybe just a little bit of embarrassment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so what did you think of the first chapter? I hope it was okay, I think this will be my favorite story along with Ten things...yadayada, my other story. Yes, they are my favorites cause two of the stories on my account are Kaleigh's and the other was a one-shot.

Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!

LuV yA aLl BuNcHeS yOu KnOw I dO

DeNiErUrE


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sooo...I guess I'll be sleeping the girls dorm tonight, huh?" I said innocently but nothing got past Lily. She just glared at me, pointed to the girls staircase, and disappeared up the boys.

_Anxious are we, Evans...man is Sirius going to kill me when he eventually finds out...and I **know **he will!_

I climbed the stone steps up to the girls dormitory two at a time and quickly located the "Seventh Year Girls".

When I entered the first things I saw was four beds, one which had a girl sitting on it reading who I recognized as Alice Warrington, on another bed sat two girls, who were Eliza Hart and Jacquelyn Forte, talking about who they were going out with that week or something. So as I located the bed that had "Lily Evans" carved in the wood in pretty cursive handwriting I sat down on it and just folded my hands in my lap staring at the ground for minutes.

"Something on your mind, Lils?" said a voice from the other side of the room. I looked up and saw Alice Warrington staring at me concerned. I nodded at her, smiling slightly.

"Yeah..just, just exams and stuff." I lied. She gave me a pitying look.

"Lils, exams aren't for months, don't stress yourself out like fifth year."

"Fifth year?"

"Don't you remember?" she asked oddly then had the "ah" expression on her face like she now understood. "I didnt think that you would have lost your memory just from a meltdown..I remember that day..it was the day James was having especial fun with our dear friend Severus...well, lets not bring that night up tonight, why don't you get ready for bed..."she suggested openly. I nodded, looked around in Lily's suitcase and found her nightdress...

_Never thought I'd see the day I wore a lacy white dress, even if it is only to bed..._

"I'll just change in the bathroom cause I need to brush my teeth." she just nodded smiling and resumed to reading her book. I made my way in the bathroom but stopped halfway through the doorway;

Never in my entire LIFE had I seen so many scented lit candles, not even in a freaking CANDLE STORE! The air was heavy with thick semi-transparent clouds of the fumes and the aroma all around reminded me of my female cousins bathroom..._ewww_...

I brushed my teeth and decided, while I was in the bathroom that I would USE the bathroom, though I had the common sense not to stand up in the process, cause I had a feeling _that _would have not ended well.

A shriek was heard throughout the entire lot of Hogwarts and even some people in Hogsmead heard a deafening screech. The seventh year girls ran to the source of the sound, which happened to be their bathroom, and when they walked in all they saw was Lily using the loo.

"What in the name of bloody freaking Merlin is wrong, Lily!"

"There's BLOOD!" I yelled back indignantly and had a look on my face as if I had just seen a bloody ghost...and I DON'T mean the Bloody Baron.

"Is that all? Just use a tampon, Lily."

"A whata?

"She must be a _pad person_..." Alice whispered quietly to Eliza. Eliza just nodded understandingly. Alice picked up the box of tampons from the counter and handed it to James (Lily's body remember? gross!) Pointing to the instructions on the back. After they exited the bathroom though, they heard:

"_I stick it up WHERE!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After entering the boys seventh year dormitory, I took a look at my surrounding and felt like puking. Dirty cloths were strewn around the room at intervals; boxers, jeans, t-shirts, socks, robes, any article of clothing besides a bra that was ever invented was thrown across a table-top, floor, or windowsill, and I couldn't be too certain that I _didn't _see something that oddly looked like two puffy-circles with black and white hearts all over it. _Ewww_...I thought. Remus and Frank Longbottom were the only ones there, sitting on their beds studying but looked up at my entrance.

"Hello Prongs." said Remus cheerfully.

"Um...Hi." I replied distractedly still looking at my surroundings. He just frowned at me.

"Are you still reflecting on this mornings incident?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yes...during classes you two did seem to act differently, it was quite amusing actually to watch you. You were taking notes for, I think, the first time in your life and Lily was actually slumping in her chair and attempting to sit in the back. It almost as if you two switched places!" he said laughing a little. I just looked at the ground and hoped he didn't see the look I was giving the ground. That's when I looked up to see him eyes-wide with his mouth hanging open.

"You DIDN'T!"

"Didn't..um, what?" I said nervously scratching the back of James' head.

"Lily?"

"What's going on you two?" said Frank from his bed curiously, "What's this about Lily and James? Not another row is it?"

"Its NOTHING Frank." I said to him but didn't take my slit-like eyes off of Remus who I guess understood because he dropped the matter. A few minutes later I picked up a transfiguration book off of James night-stand table and was sitting the edge of my bed when a voice boomed in my head:

"_So what really happened?_"

I yelled and ended up falling off the bed and hitting the floor with a "THUD!"

"What now?" said Franks agitated voice from his bead.

"Sorry." I said getting up. "Its just the charms I was reciting kinda backfired."

"What charm?"

"Um...the one I was reading in my book."

"You mean the Seventh Level Transfiguration book has charms in it too?" he asked sarcastically.

"Never mind Frank, just go back to studying, its nothing." I said giving Remus a look that clearly said: **_"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAAAAAAAAAAAT!"_**

Then the voice boomed in his head again this time saying:

"_Sorry...well, that proves my predictions, your obviously not James cause you didn't respond to my telekinesis charm..hah, but that display _was _funny."_

"**_HAHA_" **I said smirking cause I did in fact know that charm and could use it. **_"That's very nice of you, my friend, or I guess I should say James' friend...man he is going to kill me. Well, after he calls me a Hypocrite, cause it was in fact ME who told him not to tell you guys."_**

"_That's okay, you didn't actually tell me so I guess you could say you didn't do anything...you know, Its kinda weird for my friends body to be talking about my friend...well, you know what I mean."_

"**_Yes I do. Soooo...we _will _have to solve this acting problem, cause I cant go around acting all smart when, in fact, just as you said, James NEVER takes notes, and I don't know how he lives to see that he managed to pass–"_**

"_James _is _smart you know." _Remus mind cut in frowning slightly, _"he only came in second under you for the most O.W.L.S. in our fifth year."_

"**_Really?"_** I asked kind of struck from my poor judgment. **_"I never knew..."_** my mind said back shamefully. **_"He didn't seem to be gloating about anything._**"

"_That's because he came in second. He never gloats when he doesn't get first."_

"_**Oh how humble."**_

"_Forget about it...how are you going to switch back? Have you talked to any teachers yet?_"

"_**...not exactly..."**_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_**Well, I suggested we go to Dumbledore, but James said we shouldn't–"**_

"_Why did he say that!"_ thought Remus, actually looking up this time at her.

"**_He said that we could easily change our self's back without a problem, but the problem with _that _is, I would have to look up things in the Library, but that would look kind of weird in James' body wouldn't it?"_ **I smiled to myself.

"_Yes _(he laughed in his head)_ he _would _look a little out of place in the Library when everybody is so used to seeing him out on the Quidditch pitch, not that he's never _been _to the library, but," _he let the sentence hang but Lily understood.

"_**Shall we sleep on it?"**_

"_We shall...I wonder what's keeping Sirius and Peter though–"_

"_**Keeping them from what?"**_

"_Nothing!"_

"_**Even if I am in James' body it wont look weird taking away points–"**_

"_It would if it was James taking points from _his very best FRIENDS _it would! YOU, of all people should know that we are all attached at the hip."_

"**_I've never heard a guy refer to his friendship using _that _quote_ _before. I picture old Ladies saying it if you asked me. (She snickered in her head and a smirk adorned her male face)"_**

"_Good night–Lilikins."_

"_**Excuse me, your wolfyness?"**_

"Good night JAMES." Lily yawned and thought she heard a screech from the other side of the tower but brushed that thought away. _It's probably just an owl or something..._she thought nonchalantly and said aloud.

"Night–"

"_Moony."_

"Night Moony; Night Frank."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yawning, I looked over to the bed next to me and was surprised to see a swish of long dark hair sway as the occupant moved around and settled in a more comfortable position.

_Last time I checked...Sirius' hair wasn't waist length..._

Then I remembered; I wasn't in my own body, I was in Lily's. A wave of disappointment washed over me as I got up and rummaged in her truck for something suitable to wear in the snowy weather. Today was Friday, but we still had Herbology first period, so I searched and found a long sleeved, maroon t-shirt with the World Cup logo on it, a pair of muggle blue jeans, some white tennis shoes, and slipped her school robes over all of it, and finally located her cloak to wear while outside. I felt ready for the day as I inspected my self in the stand up mirror in their dormitory.

I reached down and took hold of the strap on Lily's book bag and tried lifting it, but could not. Frowning, I leaned down, opened it, and found four bricks inside and nothing else. Frowning more, I decided to pay a little visit to my dear old seventh boys dormitory.

I climbed the stairs, thankful no one was in the common room watching me, and knocked on the door to my "old" dormitory. Remus was the one to open it.

"Hello Prongs."

"Hello Moo–WHA!" he smirked at me and motioned inside. I saw that Sirius and Peter were still asleep and that as I entered, a figure with very messy black hair turned around and smiled shyly, turning back to the shoe he was tying. Correction, _SHE_.

"You told him?" I asked cooly, but not really putting in the venom I usually did.

"No." Remus answered, and Lily just stayed there tying my shoes. "Is that why you came?"

"No." I answered then held up the extremely heavy book bag. Lily turned around and suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Oh no...not again...great, now I'll have to go find them–" she was standing over me reached her hand out to except her book bag as if I was giving it to her as a gift, but I wasn't, so I took it out of her reach still frowning deeply.

"Who switched all your books with these?" I pulled out one of the heavy brown bricks. Now Remus was frowning and staring at her with an expression that clearly said: Explain.

"Well," she began and now her cheeks were shining bright red (_that happens to me when I get embarrassed_, thought James) and she was staring at his trainers "Sometimes, when I leave my book bag in the middle of class and move to do something somewhere else, people take my stuff and switch it with bricks, but I never notice till the next day because the weight of the books is about the same as the bricks because I'm taking so many subjects, and, well," she ended rather awkwardly and Remus was the one to break the now awkward silence.

"Why didn't you give the culprit detention?"

"Well, I can never catch who does it, but it seems that the same group of girls always laughs at me when I'm leaving the classroom," she said attentively, then blushed, "Or, maybe their laughing about something else."

"That's not a bad theory." replied James considerately, "the thing about the girls I mean." he added seeing the other two's confused faces, then he smiled in a way you would never have seen if it were Lily.

It was mischievous.

"What are you planning?" asked Remus amused. "Another prank?"

"Yep, and you're helping this time, Lils." she frowned at the nickname for a second then sighed smiling,

"What did you have in mind,_ Lord of the Pranks?_"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them snuck behind a large stone statue of Humphrey the Humble, and watched to see if their plan would work.

They had decided to set Lily's school bag on the ground by their charms classroom, which they needed to be inside in ten minutes, and were begging merlin that who they were trying to catch would show up before the end of that ten minutes. If their plan worked, then the culprit would arrive any second and switch all of Lily's stuff with a few bricks, like they had done the day before.

It was after lunch so, fortunately, nobody's stomach growled and revealed where they were hiding. They had a clear view of the hallway on both sides and nobody could see them because they had grabbed James' invisibility cloak right before lunch. When the person would come and sabotage Lily's stuff, James and Lily would exit from under the cloak and take away points and give out detentions. _I love being head boy._...thought James and his eyes lit up to see four girls sneaking up the empty hallway towards the book bag.

Little did the girls know, James had hidden inside several of his made-up spells that did not feature counter-curses, but would wear off after a week or two. _That should teach them to mess with _my _head girl...my!_, he thought suddenly. Why on earth did he think 'my'? He focused his attention on the girls and tried not to let his thoughts stray...again.

"Prongs! Look!" Remus whispered anxiously. James heard a loud pop, followed by many different colored sparks and smirked viciously.

One girl had broken out in pimple's all over her face and arms (the only body parts visible _hehe_), another girl had turned neon green with deep purple hair, the third girl now had a sparkling rainbow Afro, and the last girl's skin was glittering silver and gold. People walking down the hall were sniggering and laughing, pointing at the four girls who were now shocked, and pulling mirror out of their own book bags, just to screech after seeing their own reflection. Lily and James nodded at Remus and appeared by walking out into the crowd, which separated as they came closer after making a circle around the girls. Lily and James were smirking.

"Thirty points from each of you for trying to sabotage my bag, for the sixth time this year. Do you think we should multiply their punishment by six, James?" asked James looking at Lily (but everyone thought that Lily was looking up at James) and the girls suddenly looking fearful.

"Multiplying by six would mean that 720 points would be taken away Lily." said the real Lily to James after quickly figuring the math out in her head.

"And–" started James, stopping to look at each girl as he spoke, "that would mean giving them each six detentions."

"No!" yelled the girl with the glittering skin who looked to be their leader, "Please, we're sorry! We didn't mean to!" and then she blushed, suddenly realizing how stupid that sounded.

"You mean that the bricks just happened to open the bag by themself's and just hop in there by their own accord?" asked Lily her eyes narrowing in anger as she raised an eyebrow, "while you just happened to be leaning over the bag?" The glittering girl bowed her head in defeat and the one with green skin and purple head spoke up.

"You cant take away that many points! There's not even that many points in our _house_!"

"Serves you right!" yelled someone from the crowd who happened to be Alice. She gave Lily (James) a reassuring nod and mouthed 'Remus'. James didn't know why he smiled after that, but he did, knowing at least that one of Lily's friends knew and that they were now even. Many people yelled their agreement with Alice.

"Twenty points from each of you and two detentions. You can scrub down the Hospital wing beds with a toothbrush till they shine tomorrow–"

"But their's a quidditch match tomorrow!" yelled the pimple girl desperately.

"You think I would want you to come to MY quidditch match after what you've been doing to _my _head mate? I'd rather the _Slytherins _watch instead of YOU." spat Lily, trying her best to sound like James when she said that. She seemed to have touched a nerve with the pimple girl because the she suddenly swore profusely.

"Tut, tut, Ms. Merryweather. I'll take another five points for swearing. You can serve your other detention with Mr. Filch, he'll find something for you to do–" started James.

"He always does with me." said Lily with a secret wink towards James and everybody laughed at that remark

"You want to know why we did it?" the sparkling girl shouted. She pointed to Lily (James in her body), "Her! Because she got the privilege to be Head girl with James being Head boy and she takes it for granted!"

"For granted?" asked Lily puzzled, forgetting for a millisecond who's body she was in.

"YES!" shouted the girl, who now looked as if she wanted to curse again, but fought the urge so she wouldn't lose any more points, "You treat him like dirt when you're supposed to be working together to make our school better! But you're always avoiding each other and it makes me SICK! It makes me sick to think that I could be working with _you _James–" she looked at Lily with her eyes starting to blaze with fire. "And I'm sure we would get along fine! But NO! Dumbledore had to pick Evans over here who hates your guts and I hate hers. Just be grateful _Evans_–" she looked at James coldly with venom in her stare and in her words, "that I didn't throw the bricks at _you_ to try and knock some sense into your thick HEAD!" She stared at James (she thought she was glaring at Lily) and then the Lily in James' body turned on heel and walked through the crowd, that instantly parted for her. Many people yelled at her back things like "James? Where are you going?" and "Hey James! Give em' more punishments!" and then ahead of her she saw Sirius running up.

"Hey, Prongs! Why the long face? I could hear you guys all the way down the hall!" hall...wait a minute...Lily had charms next and she was walking away from the classroom.

"Charms is behind me isn't it?" asked Lily frowning.

"Well, is has been for the last six years, so I guess I'll have to tell you yes." he replied frowning, then he leaned his head closer to hers and whispered, "but that's not what I'm telling the first years!" Lily frowned disapprovingly. Then together they started to walk back, Lily the whole while thinking about what the girl had said. Did she deserve to work with James? She's been avoiding him the whole year because she _thought_ she hated him, but now that she thought of it–

"Hey Sirius," she started and he immediately stopped her,

"Okay, it's never good when you call me by my real name and not my nickname; that either means Remus bit someone or you're not telling me something." he was raising an eyebrow but was still smiling.

"Well," started Lily, hoping she wouldnt ruin James' friendship with him for telling the thruth. The last thing she wanted was for Sirius to think James was off his rocker. "this is serious, Sirius."

"Okay, now you've made ME confused! Am I the first Sirius or the second?"he laughed and Lily couldn't help but smile.

"The second."

"Well, that clears something up. So what's the thing that's serious? Besides me of course." he smiled wider.

"I'm not James." He stopped walking and gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was mental. "I'm not!" he shook his head.

"Are you trying to get attention or something? Cause you're just making me think you're off your rocker." _Man, have _I _been in James' body too long! I can already read his best friends thoughts! Not that its _hard _or anything..._

"I'm serious! I'm not James! I'm Lily!" at this he started laughing.

"You just said your three different people."

"What?" she said, slightly taken aback.

"You just said, I'm Serious, I'm James, and I'm Lily."

"Did not! I said I'm NOT James!" then a voice said behind them,

"She's telling the truth mate." now, the weirdness in this situation just increased tremendously because Lily had just walked up behind them with Alice and Remus and had first: agreed with James, second: just called Sirius her mate, and third: she had called James a 'she'.

"We'll explain after class, Sirius." said Remus and they all hurried to class Sirius asking questions like: "What's going on?" and "Why am I always the last to know!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOL. I had made this chapter WAY to dramatic by making the girls who sabotaged Lily cry but my sister, who reads all my stories before I put them on, said it was a bit much and made the story go downhill and sound really stupid and prima-donna-ish. Those were her exact words too.

Please review! I want to know how many people are reading and I wont know unless they review! So, please? All you have to do is click the little blueish-purple-ish button down there, you see it? Thats right, now just move the mouse and—there you go! Now tell me what you think.

Goodbye! Review!

_**Denierure**_


	3. Quidditch!

1Disclaimer: My friend said that I should put a disclaimer so that they don't delete my story or something so here it is: I DON'T OWN LILY, JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, ALICE, FRANK, OR ANYBODY ELSE, except all the girls who changed color and stuff in chapter two. Those people are mine

Okay, something that is confusing some of you readers, is who am I talking about when I say Lily and James and blah blah, SO, heres an example of how to understand:

"_Charm's is behind me, isn't it?" asked Lily. _This is **LILY IN JAMES' BODY! **another example:

"_She's serious, mate." said James. _**THIS IS JAMES IN LILY'S BODY. **When I type **Lily **that means that the **REAL LILY **is talking. The Lily that is now in James' body. When I type **James **that means that the **REAL JAMES** is talking. The James that is now in Lily's body.

_**I hope that clears everything up!**_

Thank you everyone for reviewing! Here's chapter three:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay...let me get this strait," said Sirius stuffing some of his roll in his mouth and swallowing it slowly, "Yesterday, when James performed the charm we were working on, it somehow made you two–" he paused to point at Lily in James body and James in Lily's, "switch bodies?" everybody nodded lazily; Sirius had been asking the same questions all through dinner and it was starting to get on their nerves.

"I think you're all lying." Alice and James groaned into their hands and Lily and Remus rolled their eyes. _again._

"_Sirius!_"

"I'm sorry! I just cant believe you guys!" he said folding his arms.

"Fine." said who Sirius thought Lily was. "Ask me something only James would know." Sirius looked hesitant, squinting his eyes back and forth between Lily and James then finally, after a whole minute of just staring them, he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Um...how many girl friends have I dated?"

"Since what year?"

"Every year." the four friends rolled their eyes at him again.

"Sirius, everyone knows _that! _You clearly posted it on the message board in the common room yesterday."

"That was a lie though! I only put that up to look modest!" he said un-folding his arms and settling them on his hips like a girl. He faintly heard squeals from the Hufflepuff table behind him.

"One thousand is modest?" asked Remus.

"Okay." said James ignoring Remus(Sirius turned to him sharply thinking Lily was about to answer) he looked thoughtful and was counting off things on his fingers mutely but his lips were moving rapidly. He stopped his analyzing for a second and looked at Sirius.

"Does this include flings? One-nighters? Ten-minute girls?" everyone stared at James incredulously and Sirius looked appalled for a second then nodded his head. Who everyone else in the hall thought was Lily started to count in her head again, she suddenly smiled and tuned to Alice.

"How many days are there in a school year?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow as she answered,

"Two hundred and ninety seven." he thought for another second and Remus was almost laughing at Sirius' slowly reddening face.

"In all, counting all of those things and the summer—" everybody sub-consciously leaned in, felling revolted in their actions a second later.

"One thousand eight hundred and forty six."

"Wow, flower," Lily frowned at the nickname he used for her but was calling James, "you're good! Is that really how many? I need to go change something on the message board in the common room! Be right back! Oh and Prongs," he said turning to Lily before he left, "Johnson said to remind you that he scheduled a last minute practice tonight. Bye, fellow and noble friends!" he saluted them then ran out of the hall, followed by the squealing Hufflepuff girls from minutes earlier. The color slowly drained from the red heads face. Lily however swung around to confront him.

"What's he talking about? What practice?" but in the back of her mind she already knew the answer, though desperately did NOT want to admit it.

"Quidditch..." James moaned into Lily's manicured hands. Lily's now hazel eyes started to widen almost to the point of bulging. What Lily didn't realize before was, when one becomes a Potter one MUST have something to do with quidditch. When she had been forced to take James' body, that meant she had to take the entire package that came with it.

"**_You HAD to be on the bloody team, didn't you!" _**she hissed. He just nodded, wishing he could slip under the table if she just looked away. He did, however, summon enough courage to ask.,

"Guess we should start practicing tonight, huh?" he dodged a spoonful of shamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ouch, _Potter! That was my foot!_" came a deep voice from under a silvery invisible cloak. "Where did you get this cloak anyway?" hissed the deep voice. After the two students silently passed a teacher and entered into the sunlight outside did a girls voice answer.

"From my dead father." she said in a dead voice. Lily suddenly wished she hadn't asked. She deposited of the cloak once they were in the safety of the locker room. She set it down on the bench and looked at him shamefully.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask."

"Don't be. I was only kidding." he said with a smile. She grabbed the end of one of the brooms and immediately wacked it across the back of his head. He rubbed the shiny red hair tenderly.

"That hurt!" then he noticed the broom she was still holding in her hands and his eyes widened in shock.

"You could've broken my _SILVER ARROW!_" he snatched it out of her hands, rubbing it as if it was a baby. She glared and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, breaking it wouldn't be necessary if you wouldn't vex me!"

"Fine." he said and set the broom down, softly though, treating it gently like before. He reached out his right hand and said,

"Truce?" She couldn't help smiling, but still rolled _his_ beautiful hazel eyes, staring into her own green ones.

"Truce."

"Good." he said slapping his hands together and rubbing them. "We have to train you to be a star chaser, _the _star chaser, for tomorrow's game against those nasty Slytherins. Have you ever played before?"

"I thought you were my stalker and was supposed to know everything about me?" she smirked.

"Just answer the question."

"No."

"Why not!"

"NO, I have not played before." His face started to match his hair.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you know how to ride a broom?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's a start." he reached up to rub the back of his neck in worry when he noticed there was too much silky hair blocking it. He dropped it frustrated.

"Where do you keep those tie things to keep up your hair?"

"Check your wrist."

He lifted his arm and pulled one of the rubber bands off. He pulled the hair back into a messy low ponytail and had flyaway strands all over the front.

"It doesn't look like this when you girls do it." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come here, let me fix it." He walked up to her, turned around, and she started to pull the thick red curls into a tight ponytail, on the top of his head.

"There. Are we ready now?" He nodded and they exited into the bright sunshine.

"Okay," he looked up at the sky, "Sunny, might blind you but at least its not raining, temperature seems okay, not to cold, but a little on the warm side, very light breeze which shouldn't throw you off your broom—looks like a great day for practice!" he finished looking up at her smiling. She rolled the hazel eyes that she was slowly getting used to and mounted her broom, taking off and streaking throw the sky. James just watched, open-mouthed, on the ground as she did loops and hard turns, and a sharp intake of breath as she flew right through the middle golden hoop on the opposite side of the field. She dismounted on the ground, smirking at his open mouth which he quickly shut seeing her expression.

"I think we might be able to pull this off." he said after several still moments.

"You think!" he heard his familiar voice ring out as she shot into the sky again and he followed her this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome Gryffindors and Slytherins to the first Quidditch match of the season!" a prominent boom of roars sounded immediately in the stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch Stadium, as anxious and exited students listened to the commentator as he began to shout out the names of each of the team members on both sides.

Lily heard James' name being shout out in the commentators voice and took a nervous gulp. Suddenly the door to the changing rooms burst open and Lily almost dropped James broom at the site. James (though all the boys in the changing room whistled because they thought it was Lily) trudged up to him with a frown on his face that didn't suit her. He reached up for the high collar of the Quidditch robes Lily was wearing and yanked her down to eye level.

"So help me Potter if you don't win I am sure I will have to burn off your nose with a flame thrower cause I have a bet going on you and," she said in a whisper, "I have a reputation to hold up. So you better not screw it up or else." He let go of her collar and Lily tried to look casual but could only muster a week grin.

"I-I'll do my b-best Evans." she stammered and quickly slapped herself mentally for that. James didn't stutter...at least, she didn't think he did; how was she supposed to knowhow his tongue tied at the mere mention of her name between his mates? She just nodded to him.

"Oh, and-" he paused on his way out the door to look at each of the boys, "nice tan boys." he smiled wickedly as he shut the door. At this Lily face flushed. She would NEVER had said that! After listening to the whistle's and new conversation between the boys in the locker room for thirty, whole, long, excruciating, seconds, it was time to go out.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team in red!" More then half of the stadium rose with screams of encouragement and...other things...and of course, from the other side of the stands, the traditional boo's from the Slytherins.

"And the Slytherins, in green." said the commentator dully before winking to James. Lily smiled and winked back. What else was she supposed to do? Make the opposing stands chant 'We hate Slytherins"? She focused on the task at hand. Madam Bate signaled for the captains to come forward to shake hands. Nobody on the Gryffindor side moved as the Slytherin, confused, stepped awkwardly up to Madam Bate. Then, one of the Gryffindor chasers shoved Lily, pushing their shoulder into her back, and she stumbled forward, barely catching herself before falling. All of the Slytherins laughed and even some Gryffindor supporters couldn't suppress a snigger. Four particular Gryffindors groaned heavily, one with long flowing red hair almost cried into his hands.

Lily shook hands with the captain, unluckily witnessing how hard he could squeeze his hand, then mounted her broom with the other thirteen players. She waited anxiously counting the moments as Madam Bate put the shiny silver whistle to her lips—

The Slytherins shot into the air before the whistle and Lily, angrily, flew up with them a half second later, followed by her now furious team mates. After two minutes of blowing the whistle trying to get all the players back down to start over and do it right, Madam Bate gave up and released the quaffle, bludgers, and–golden snitch, which immediately disappeared as though it had dissaperated. But that was impossible because it was an inanimate object—

Lily stopped her musing to focus on actually finding it.

"Quaffle goes to Slytherins, darn, and they're streaking up the pitch–no! Shacklebolt's snatched it clean out of Avery's hands with a nice flippy thing, landing on his broom which had flown underneath Avery unnoticed as he jumped and stole it–yes professor, I'll back to the commentary, Shacklbolt passes to Bell, who passes to–Hannah watch out for that bludger! Thanks Robinson, Hannah streaks up to the goal posts–she makes it! Ten nil to Gryffindor! Slytherin in possession–"

Lily searched frantically for the snitch. Practicing with James had been easy–they had started out with him throwing golf ball in the dark and Lily catching them, to try and sharpen her sight, which had improved nicely since their first practice. After two team practices, Lily had them convinced that she was as good as James was, maybe even better, as she noticed several of the team mates watch in awe as she caught the snitch after only ten minutes; a record for James even.

Suddenly, she saw a glint of gold near the teachers stand and instinctively leaned forward on her broom, silently urging it to go faster. The stadium quieted, then seeing what she was doing they started chanting

**Potter! Potter! Go for the goal!**

**They cant stop you; not when you see the gold!**

Over and over again filing Lily with a sudden new energy. Hope, desire, and–triumph!

She snatched the snitch a foot away from Dumbledore, who, unlike the other teachers screaming for _James_ to turn around, stayed silent, smiling, and unmoving. Lily just barely swept over him, taking the snitch with her, as she rose high into the air waving her arm around and listening to the screams of joy and groans of defeat. Simms, who had been circling by the teachers tent at the moment Lily had caught the snitch, was sulking back to the ground, feeling ashamed at how close he was and still didn't see it. His team captain didn't help him feel any better by yelling at him once he reached the ground.

The crowd clapped enthusiastically as Lily drifted towards the ground, shaking her fist in victory. The Gryffindors spilled out onto the pitch to raise each of the players into the air. Lily, taken by surprise, was swept, literally, off her feet by the crowd and raised high into the air grinning from ear to ear. Everybody was watching as she threw her arm into the air letting go of the snitch, just as fireworks erupted from the other side of the stadium. Everybody cheered and clapped, whooped and screamed, groaned and sighed, kissed and hugged, and when they finally let the players down near the oak doors, Lily, very unlike her usually self, scooped James up in a hug, twirling him around, as the red hair hit her face with exuberance. She was thankful that not many had been paying attention.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, when Lily had finally settled down on a couch in the common room, she heard somebody say the password very enthusiastically. She stood up and crossed the room, curious to see who was coming into the common room this late at night when she got the air knocked out of her by a swish of blonde hair.

"Lil's you did IT!" said Allice finally letting go of her and Lily saw with slight satisfaction that she was grinning from ear to ear. Then she suddenly blushed.

"I'm so glad Frank couldn't come with us, or he would have broke it off with me if he saw what I just did." Then she smiled and hugged Lily again. Remus was with her, and so was Sirius and Peter. James however, came running in while Lily was discussing how she felt when she caught the snitch with Remus, looking flustered and somewhat–disgusted?

"Mates, you will not believe what just happened to me." he shuddered as he sat down in the last empty arm chair.

"What?" asked Peter anxiously. Then again, everything Peter asked was anxiously.

"Diggorfly just tried to snog me." Sirius and Remus burst out laughing at the thought, Alice gasped disgustedly, Peter just looked confused, and Lily looked ashamed, blushing as she started to retie her shoes.

"Explain what happened in FULL detail!" exclaimed Sirius in glee. James glared at him but nonetheless started into his story.

"He came up to me as I left dinner, then he put his arms around my waist and asked why I didn't sit with him at the match and then out of nowhere he laid a wet one on me!" everybody but Lily started to laugh, "I'm serious, it was disgusting!" he yelled indignantly then finally noticed the rosy tinge to Lily cheeks.

"Please explain, _Evans_." she looked up, with a somewhat frightened look in her eyes then started to explain her story.

"Last year, right before school ended, I agreed to go out with Amos this year. He said he had liked me for a long time and that he also liked me–" she paused, "because I disliked you." James raised his eyebrows at this.

"You dislike me?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh don't be so-so-calm and, um, conceited" she finished lamely. He gave her an appalled look.

"How am I am acting conceited! For once in the past seven years I am actually being NICE to you!" He jumped out of his chair and stormed up the stairs in a wave of fury. All Lily could do was look guiltily from the staircase to her friend as Remus shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I wasn't going to end it here but I really needed something up and since I've been so busy, and school starts in 2 DAYS I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Anywho, I'm not sure what to put into the next chapter of I'd Love To and I'm still working on chap.5 of ten things I wanna know about you, sorry but I have had the worst writers block and an idea I don't think I can pull off so–**

**Review please!**

_**Denierure**_


	4. angry moments and an idea

1Chapter Four

"I can NOT believe Evans!" said James angrily as he threw a pillow at the wall. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I mean," started James with a crazed look on his face, his right eye twitching slightly "she just treats me like DIRT! I try to change for her and all she does is shove me down over and over and BLOODY OVER!"

"James," started Sirius hesitantly, about to laugh and looking quite amused at his red-headed friend, "Maybe you should calm down, I mean, this is Lily. It's how she is. She cant stand NOT being mean to you. I know the past few days you've been _sort of_–And I say that loosely– getting along, but you should of known all along that you were going to...crack." he finished for lack of a better word.

"CRACK!" James yelled, one green orb twitching under his eyelid, "I'll show you crack...I just want to–"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"–bash his enormous head into a PUDDLE OF CHEERY COBBLER!"

Alice flinched at the term Lily used, "Lils, why did you blow up at him in the first place? He was being nice to you after all." she said, staring with an accusing eye at her brown-haired-hazel-eyed friend. "This is your fault you know."

"My fault! MY FAULT! You know how he is Alice, you know he's an arrogant, self-important, overconfident, cocky, conceited, big-headed–

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"–know-it-all, pms-ing, self assured, teachers pet, FEMALE!"

"And that's your walking thesaurus, right there!" stated Sirius mock-enthusiastically in a fake game show host voice. James glared at his friend through slits of darkening emerald.

"Padfoot how can you side with her?"

"I never said I was siding with Lily, but, now that you mention it–"

"SIRIUS!"

"I'm only joking..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily walked into the great hall and sat down in her seat at Gryffindor table. As she walked by James, she noticed with bitter satisfaction that he looked hurt when she chose not to sit by him, but by Remus. Alice, with an apologetic expression directed towards him sat down next to Lily

with her hands folded in her lap.

"Alice, aren't you going to eat?" asked her boyfriend Frank. She gave him a somewhat sad smile.

"No thanks; I'm not hungry right now."

"But you'll be starved by lunch time. At least eat a tart or something." he suggested, offering a tangy sweet. She accepted, and just nibbled on the end of it, thinking. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Sirius, Remus, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"What?" said Frank, furiously looking between the four.

"Anything for you, Alice-dear," said Sirius seductively. Franks's eyes were practically popping out of his head; Sirius was giving up his eating time to talk to his girlfriend; that was NOT a good sign of nothing going to happen. The two boys and Allice stepped out of the great hall for a minute and Alice shared her devious plan with them.

"Why did you bring us out here?" Remus asked curiously.

"Okay; my parents throw a Christmas ball...thing every year, and this year they decided that I'm allowed to bring friends!"

"Brilliant!...But what does that have to do with us?" Sirius asked stupidly. Alice looked at him incredulously.

"Well I'm going to invite you all of course!"

"You brought me away from precious food, that I'll never get to eat now, to tell me this!"

"Well...the thing is...it's always been a masquerade ball." she stated coyly. The two boys looked at her genuinely confused.

"And?" Remus urged.

"So we can get Lily and James to hook up without knowing each other!"

"But wont they know each other's voices and stuff?"

"That's the beauty of it. My parents cast a spell that makes everything sound and somewhat seem different. It's actually pretty neat."

"So...what's the plan?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To: Mrs. Lily Evans (friends of Alice)_

_You are cordially invited to Mr. And Mrs. Williams annual Christmas Masquerade..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this chapter is short but I was gonna write the last sentence soon and didn't so its been sitting on my computer, one sentence that needed to be typed to be finished, so sorry about that! Also, my sister **_KINDLY _**noted that I made a HUGE mess up in the last chapter. James says "We need to practice hard to make you a star chaser." and then I go around out of my mind typing up Lily running after the snitch! I am completely off my rocker...so so so so so sorry about that! Forgive me with a few reviews and I'll be happy.

Don't forget thanksgivings Birthday and pray that I don't get sick (since someone in my family ALWAYS gets sick on major holidays, especially Christmas, and this year is my turn...grr.).

Luffs and fluffs to you all,

Deni


	5. invite and a potential countercurse

1Chapter 5

"Mum and Dad will never say yes; though I don't think Petunia would mind." said Lily dryly to herself, after receiving the letter. Christmas break was in a week and a half and Lily knew her parents had been anxiously waiting for her reply, confirming that she would be coming home again this Christmas. Lily stared out into the snowdrift in her seat on the windowsill and wished, not for the first time in her life, that she could be as carefree as a simple, little, snowflake. It would be a short, uneventful life, yes, and the worst thing that could happen would be falling and melting onto James' or any slytherins tongue before the bitter end of a meltdown; literally.

"Hello." said a voice. It was the boy who haunted her dreams, the one who would almost never leave her alone, the one, the only–

"Sod off, Black." Lily mumbled grumpily.

(HAHA! You thought it was James didn't you?)

"Hello Lils. What's that?" Lily quickly fumbled around, trying to hide the letter from Alice's parents, but Sirius was too quick.

"You are cordially invited..." he whistled with amusement, "Hey, Lils, I got this too!"

"Please say you're joking."

"I'm not! Isn't that great? I think James also got one, and Remus I suppose, I mean we are Alice's boyfriends friends, right? How were we NOT going to get invited? We're also very famous you know. Since James' dad is an auror the ministry knows ALL about us!" He rambled on like this for minutes until Lily couldn't take it anymore. She clamped her hand over his mouth, only getting his wriggling eyebrows for a response to her action. She rolled her eyes, took away her hand, and walked away; the whole time, Sirius followed her talking and talking until Lily cast a spell on him. He kept talking, but thankfully, all you could see was his lips moving and no sound coming out. Lily sighed in relief and just let him follow her all the way to the great hall. She seated herself next to Remus and handed him her letter.

"Have you gotten one of these?"

"Yeah, I received one this morning. I knew you'd be invited though anyways, since you're Alice's closest friend." Lily ran a her hand through the tasseled black hair and sighed in frustration. Then, she noticed something peculiar.

"Wait a minute...This is addressed to Lily but was given to me. How did that happen?" Everyone shrugged, then James appeared (in her body of course) from the other side of the oak doors. He waved a piece of paper in his hand and everyone smiled as Lily groaned and dropped her head onto the table.

"Look! Alice's parents invited me! Finally, a chance to get away from Julian." He sat down next to Lily, to her unfortunate luck.

"Whose Julian?" Alice asked.

"My cousin, and he's annoying as Malfoy, if not more!" he took a bit of his oatmeal.

"All little kids are." said Lily distractedly.

"Oh, he's as far from little as possible!" yelled James with annoyance. "He's a year older then me and is always trying to best me in everything that I do. He's the most vexing creature god created!" he gulped down his entire cup of orange juice and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, to the girls disgust.

"Ah well, good ol' Julie would never do anything like show up to a party he's not invited to. So he's nothing to worry our pretty little heads about, now is he?" stated Sirius, and he actually made sense for once. Everyone nodded simultaneously and continued to eat their breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Please pay attention!" Flitwick snapped, jerking Lily out of her own thoughts.

"Sorry Professor." Lily apologized, blushing. She was doing that more often; not blushing, but apologizing. She couldn't stop; it was just one thing after another that she messed up, but at least it was what James usually did (even if he rarely said sorry). All the teachers thought he was maturing..._pssh,_ Lily thought, _maturing my broomstick._

James looked at her and sighed in the inpatient way she always did when she was around him.

"I'll help him Professor." He got out of his seat, walked across the room and started to look as if he was helping, even if he was worse at this subject.

"Can you stop making me look like an idiot?" he hissed angrily.

"Why would you need my help doing that?" Lily asked innocently. He glared at her and went back to his seat.

"_Merlin _Potter! It's not _that _hard!" he yelled exaggerating 'that' and actually looking as if this was a normal Lily-James row. Lily silently applauded him; _**silently **being the key term_. Oh well, if he was good at impersonating her, then she could be twice as good at impersonating him. She turned to Sirius.

"What did I do with that tack we were going to stick on Flitwick's pillow?" she asked rather loudly. A few heads turned, especially a fuming red headed one.

"I beg your pardon Li–Prongs." he corrected himself.

"Since when are you french, Black?" asked a Ravenclaw with an eyebrow raised. Sirius shrugged with that stupid smile of his and the ravenclaw rolled his eyes at him and went back to his own work.

"Nice cover." Remus whispered, "You could give me a run for your money!"

"Pardon?" asked Lily distractedly as she attempted the extremely difficult spell again. Remus' cheeks reddened.

"Nothing..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alice-dear...I don't want to go to your parents party in a tux. As much as I hate to say it, I'd rather go in a dress." Lily complained the next day as she sat by her blonde friend at an empty table in the Library. Alice just shrugged irritably.

"Well there's nothing _I _can do about it Lils. Go tell Dumbledore or something."

"But James wont _let _me!" Lily argued.

"Has that stopped you before?" she pointed out.

"Well...no...but this time...it's...well, _different_." she finished, blushing at the ground. Alice raised an eyebrow but didn't say another word, until–

"He likes you, you know."

"Who doesn't..." Lily answered scratching furiously with her quill. Alice took the quill away and made Lily look into her deep violet eyes.

"I mean, he _really _likes you. Not 'I'm only going out with her 'cause she's pretty and smart', well, those _are _two of the reasons, but he finds you interesting–"

"So he only likes me 'cause I'm interesting'? Merlin Alice, that's not much of an excuse on your part. You never were very good at debating." Lily stated to her friend. Alice took away also the book Lily had ben reading. Lily gave her and incredulous look, her hazel eyes flaring.

"What can I do about it Alice? I can't convince anyone or anything, and nobody would believe that he actually likes me for me."

"But he _does_! Why can't you see that? Why can't you forget the past and just move on Lily." Alice angrily stood up and pushed her chair back so hard that the librarian, Madam Pince, shushed her very audibly. Lily sighed in frustration and banged her head on the table.

"You know how many brain cells you kill by doing that, just once? And that's the second time today." Remus set his back on the table and slumped into Alice's now empty seat.

"Hello." Lily greeted coldly.

"Oh well, better then the usual glare you give Sirius and James." he complimented himself. And Lily had actually thought of him before as a role model student. She bitterly took it back.

"Just thought I'd let you know though; I found the counter curse." he told her, out of the blue. Her head jerked up.

"What do you mean?" though she knew fully well what he meant. He gave her a wink, stood up, and left. Lily quickly rounded up her things, threw them in her bag, waved goodbye to Madam Pince, and dashed after him, catching up at the end of the corridor. Her wand was out in a flash and digging into his neck.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, first of all, before you ruin the marauders reputation, please remove James' wand from my neck." Lily blushed and reluctantly pulled the polished wood away from his throat. She looked sheepishly and somewhat regretfully at the ground.

"Nice One, Lupin."

"Pardon?"

"Well, you're kidding aren't you?" she said coldly, starting quickly down the corridor; he followed her calmly but at the same pace.

"I'm not lying Lily. I was looking it up yesterday and found it. Here's the spell." he pulled a crumpled piece of old, yellowing paper, probably from a very old book. She hungrily snatched it up and pulled Remus into an empty classroom by his collar. She eagerly started reading the piece of paper next to the window.

"_When mis-said or misdirected, this spell can be extremely dangerous; resulting in the two wand-bearer's to temporarily change bodies—"_

"Temporarily..." Lily mumbled to herself, "that's a good thing!" she continued,

"_But if not reported immediately, can result in the curse lasting forever."_

"Oh...that's not so good is it?"

"_To break this horrible curse of being in the body of an enemy, which is the case for many, each person shall have to kiss their true love by the deadline of one month after the switch."_

"One month...oh my gosh! That's the _exact _day of Alice's party, isn't it?"

"There's more." urged Remus.

"_If both of the wand-bearer's do not kiss their true love by the deadline then on the day of the deadline they will change to their original body for that day and that day only, then will switch back and have only one week to kiss their true love to break the curse."_

"How come EVERYTHING ends in kissing your true love!"

"James will be pleased."

"Why!" Lily's head snapped in his direction, the wire-rimmed glasses sliding down an inch to show the beautiful hazel eyes. Remus rolled his eyes.

"When will you learn, Lily? You two are _sole mates_! S-O-L-E-M-A-T-E-S!" Lily's dark eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Drop it Lupin, we are NOT sole mates."

"Then...I guess you'll have to stay in James' body forever. I know he wont be happy about THAT." Remus retorted and left the room, leaving Lily to her confusing, yet not, thoughts.

_Who _is _my true love?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is great news Lily! And you have to kiss James!" Alice squealed when Lily told her about the counter-curse. Lily let out a frustrated scream.

"James isn't my true love!"

"Lily don't kid yourself." Then Sirius joined them.

"Hey! Moony just told me! Believe me lilikins, James has been waiting for this day for years!"

"Oh MERLIN, this is ridiculous!" she said throwing her hands up into the air.

"Hey Evans this is WONDERFUL!" said James voice and immediately he was giving her a bear hug.

"I get my body back AND you have to kiss me!" Lily groaned.

"But you _aren't _my true love, so it wont do anything!"

"How do you know that for sure? Doesn't the whole 'opposites attract thing' mean anything to you? And besides, can't we see, just to make sure?" Lily studied him carefully through slits of hazel then grumbled something while rolling her eyes.

"Maybe..." At that, James whooped and punched his manicured fist into the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

hmmm...I think I'll end here. Sorry, I know its been FOREVER and a day since I last updated this fic but I'm really getting into my ten things fic. So yeah, sorry to all who really liked this one, I'll try and update more regularly during the holidays but I make NO guarantees.

Luffs and fluffs and furry chocolate kisses (EW!)

Denierure


	6. arriving at the warrington's

1Chapter 6

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily closed James' trunk with a snap. She hooked the fastenings of his cloak around her shoulders. Using her _manly _muscles, she picked up each end and proceeded out of the dormitory and down the winding staircase.

"Prongs!" Lily looked up expectantly. Remus went up the stairs two at a time and immediately grabbed the farther end of the trunk.

"Thanks Re-Moony." she blushed. He waved her stutter off with a shake of his head.

"No problem, _Lily_." he added in a whisper. She smiled. "So," he started out, a bit hesitantly, "Are you going to get it over with?"

"I beg your pardon? Get _what _over with?"

"Kissing James, of course!" Lily frowned at him.

"Why wont all of you, drop it? James isn't my true love!" Lily whispered back fiercely. Remus sighed and slumped his shoulder's dramatically. When they reached the last step he let his end of the trunk down with a small _thud. _

"Lil's, you _know_ he is. And I know that you know it." Her expression was baffled.

"Whot? That made absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"You know, you sounded just like James when you said that." Lily's pupil's dilated slightly.

"Well, I should, shouldn't I? I mean, if we both have to pull this charade off don't we?" she said, her eyes a bit misted over, but she shook her head; not unnoticed by Remus though. About half of the Gryffindors were crowding the common room until a voice sounded in the room. It belonged to McGonagall:

"Will all students who are leaving the castle for Christmas Break proceed to the Entrance Hall in an orderly fashion. All those who are staying please, if not already, return to your common room's at once. Thank you." A mad rush erupted from the center of the crowd of students as each individual tried fruitlessly to get out first.

"So much for orderly..." Lily whispered to Sirius. He nodded his agreement then cupped his hands to his mouth.

"HEY, EVERYBODY MOVE!" The crowd parted to find a blushing, yet determined Sirius who strutted in the now open walkway, followed by disbelieving snorts and skeptical looks from his friends as they dragged themself's and their luggage in his wake. Everyone in the common room rolled their eyes and sighed, following the crowd as it tried to organize into a sort of zig-zagged line.

"Why do we always have to do what Sirius Black says?" Lily heard a fourth year say right behind them.

"Because he's so _charming_..." was his female companions reply. He snorted. Lily smirked.

In no time at all they were in the Entrance Hall with the rest of the Hogwarts population. They left their luggage near the rear of the carriages (that would be holding luggage _only_) then made their way to the very first carriage, reserved for the head boy and girl. Thankfully, and Lily knew she would have to thank Dumbledore, someone had enlarged their so that the seven of them (Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Frank) could fit comfortably in the ten minute ride to the Hogsmead Station. They boarded the train then found the heads compartment and everyone piled in.

"So...Peter, I didn't know you got an invitation!" Lily asked. Peter, suddenly looking frightened at being addressed to, turned deep scarlet and somehow stuttered,

"Oh..I-I-I..um...just, um, didn't well, I-you know, tell you." he finished lamely. Sirius burst out laughing, contagiously so that everyone followed.

"I can't wait for your party Alice!"

"Same here!"

"I haven't been to a sort of party like this in years!"

"Just wait till you guys see my house. Being the third richest family this side of London does have its perks! The house will look lovely. You will all love it. Oh! I almost forgot; did any of you bring your swim suits?"

"Alice, why on earth would we need _those_? It's the middle of December!"

"I know Remus." said Alice with mysterious smile, "But _my _house has an indoor pool _and _a hot tub the size of a pool outside. And we all know how much Lily enjoys hot tubs." Lily instantly blushed.

"You do?" asked James, whose face had just broken out in a smile, an evil glint in his bright green orbs. Lily stared at her trainers before nodding.

"So Alice, will it be a big party? Will there be anyone else we know attending?"

"Nope. Not as far as I know...unless, of course, you hang out with middle-aged ministry workers who every second you are there telling you 'You look nice.' or 'Your hair is really yellow.' I mean, why on earth would those sick men hit on _me_? Someone a third of their age. It's really gross." She said leaning her head on Franks shoulder and not noticing his clenched fists and tight jaw.

"Really now?" he asked icily. The rest of the ride was filled with games and laughter and a few accusations of who charmed Snape's robes pink last week (Sirius being the one who confessed, which earned a great big knowing laugh). As they exited the Hogwarts Express, they looked expectantly at Alice.

"My mum and dad are somewhere around—MUM, DAD!" She yelled unexpectedly and rushed over to a man with light brown graying hair and a woman with honey-golden colored hair, just like Alice's. The man had violet eyes just like Alice's but her mom had blue. All in all, they were a very handsome couple.

"Alice darling, we've missed you so much!" said her mum., immediately taking her into a motherly hug. Her dad ruffled her hair then picked her up and swung her in the air.

"Love you dad...oh! Yes, mum, dad, meet my friends." She ushered the marauders, Frank and Lily towards her parents. "Mum, Dad, these are the marauders. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter." she pointed to each marauder as she said his name, "Lily, my best friend." James smiled shyly. "And...mum, this is Frank, the one I told you about." Mrs. Warrington's eyes sparkled, resembling her daughter's.

"Frank! We've heard _so _much about you!" her mother gushed and shook his hand. So did her father.

"Ah! And the infamous marauders." said Mr. Warrington, advancing towards them to shake each hand. "I'm sure the rest of London has been dying to meet the four of you. Why, you are all a legend at the ministry!"

"Really, sir?" asked Sirius, a mad glint taking over his eyes. "Interesting..."

"Oh, Sirius. When your parents found out you were staying here, they sent this." Alice's father held out a black envelope with the Black family crest on it. His expression was grim, and Sirius had a pretty good idea what the letter stated. Nevertheless, he slipped it into his pocket and, with a curt nod to Mr. Warrington, the thought of the letter was dismissed and he smiled along with everybody. James resolved in his mind that he was going to talk to Sirius later, in the safety of a silence charmed private room. However, he gave Sirius a reassuring smile then turned back to his conversation with Frank about his long-time passion to become and auror.

"Mrs. Warrington?" Lily asked.

"Yes, James?"

"How are we getting to your house?"

"By portkey, since the whole lot of you has come." She said, throwing her head back with a tinkling laugh; the same way Alice did. Lily smiled.

"I've—um...I mean, it's been a while since I last used a portkey." Lily lied. In fact, she had never in her life used a portkey, She had only read and heard about them. Alice's mother gave Lily a knowing look.

"My, my...Nathaniel Potter's own son...what is this world coming to?" she joked. Lily faintly blushed, but tried to hide it. James gave her a warning glance out of the corner of his green eyes. Lily cleared her throat.

"On second thought...I'm sure I'll be fine. Let's go!" She pulled James' trunk closer to her body and, trying to be absolutely obvious, saw everyone crowd around something Mrs. Warrington had pulled out of a pocket in her robe. It was an old, but very valuable looking Japanese fan.

"Mother..." Alice said disapprovingly. Her mom shrugged.

"It was the nearest thing we could find dear...and we were already late! Anyway, everyone get ready." Everyone, and Lily after a second's hesitation, put a finger on the fan. "One, two, three!" she waved her wand and Lily felt something tug her forward around her naval into a whirling mass of colors. She instantly became dizzy, but the feeling only lasted a few seconds longer, then, extremely unceremoniously, everyone fell, luggage and all, in a heap on the ground. People disentangled their limbs from each other then stood up and took int heir surroundings. They were standing on the front lawn, that was at least an acre wide and filled with scattered bushes, flowers, and fruit trees, in front of an enormous mansion. Lily subconsciously counted thirty-four windows, two adjacent in every group, meaning, there was at least seventeen rooms in the front of the house. The house was situated on a low hill, and the only surroundings was the ocean and a town that looked like a little speck.

"I enjoy my privacy." Alice's mother said. "Having a home shielded by mountains, hills, and the ocean, had always been my dream. Come his way." she said, leading the group as if she were their tour guide, and started naming statues, rooms and their stories. While looking out a window in the sitting lounge, Lily noticed the mountains she must have missed before. They were ragged and the peaks were non-visible in early morning light as they were being hid by the fluffy white clouds.

"No...Everyone is going to be assigned a room. They are all color coated so...lets see...Alice dear, of course you will occupy your bedroom which is the sky blue one...Remus will have orange...James navy...Lily the forest green one...Peter the red...Sirius the gray one...and Frank the yellow. Is that alright with everyone?" the group of teenagers all nodded their heads, except Alice, who was looking murderous. Lily regarded her with curiosity.

"Mother, I wish to speak to you alone."

"I see she has seen through our plans." Her mother whispered to her father, though loud enough for everyone to hear. "Very well dear, the study if you please."

"Make yourself's at home. I'm afraid you'll have to find your rooms on your own seeing as I'll have to sort out this mess." said Alice's father, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the two retreating blonds. "Just follow the blue carpet to the stairs." and he promptly disappeared down the corridor after his wife and daughter.

"Wonder what that was all about..." stated Frank as the group made their way along the carpet.

"I have a fleeting suspicion I know what it is." said Lily, hauling her trunk up the first step. When they had all settled into their rooms, Lily knew instantly her suspicions were correct. But before she could explain, Alcie came running red-faced and full of rage, up the stairs.

"Mum and Dad wont budge!" Frank put his arm around her waist.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Mum put you in the last room of the house! The farthest away from me! I had an feeling they would pull a stunt like this...they probably think we're going to do something..."

"Then they were right." he said and kissed her.

"I think the rest of us will bow out gracefully..." said Lily retreating to her room. The boys followed suit, but James followed Lily into her room.

"You know..." James started hesitantly, "Tomorrow we change back into ourselves for the day..."

"Yes, I know."

"Well?"

"Well what?" he made a frustrated noise.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" he asked irritably. Lily was surprised.

"Oh...I suppose–...oh, I forgot all about _that_..."

"You sound revolted."

"Glad you noticed."

"You know, it's not that horrible kissing me...you might actually find it pleasurable." He said positively. Lily burst out laughing.

"You are so cocky and conceited. So what if I'm disgusted to have to kiss a pompous jerk like you? Should I be wrong? Should I fall at your feet or, better yet, should I just faint at your _mere presence?_" She spat. "You sicken me! I regret ever walking into that Charms classroom, with the fear of something like his happening...I had a feeling something wrong was going to happen and it did! You came walking in a second later!" She jumped us from the bed she had been sitting on and stormed out of the room. James gave a very frustrated and feminine shriek and flopped head-first into the soft velvet comforter, right where she had previously been sitting. Her words and insults kept running through his head...he couldn't stand her...and yet...he couldn't stand to be away from her...ARGH! What was wrong with him! Why couldn't he stop thinking about the infuriating girl? Why was it so completely difficult and positively impossible to get her away from his every thought...his imagination...every fiber of his being?

The last thing he did was bang his tiny fists on the bed before walking over to the windowsill and falling asleep looking at the clouds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ze end of ze 6th chaptar! Haha...guess what? I got rubber bands on my braces and they hurt...aww...yes, It hurts very much so...anyways, review please! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update...and yes, it is a bit short...DEAL WITH IT!


	7. A Christmas Party at Alice's

1Chapter 7: A Christmas Party at Alice's

Sorry it took so long! I'm going to Girls Camp on Tuesday through Saturday so I'll have no time to update then. Sorry (like it makes a difference from any other time though...) ANY WHO! I'll just let you enjoy the seventh chapter of A Walk In Your Shoes, Literally.

ENJOY!

Oh, and the disclaimer: I don't own anything except the outrageous stunts that Sirius pulls. :D

AGAIN, ENJOY!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily awoke to the sunlight filtering through the window. Too close to the window. _She_ was too close to the window. She groggily realized she was on the over-large windowsill in a room with green walls. That's weird...she vaguely remembered falling asleep in the blue room on a _bed_...

Lily's heart skipped a beat. She jumped up and could almost cry when a swish of red hair fell in front of her face in messy curls.

"YES! AAAAALIIIIIICE! ALICE! I'M BACK! I'M FINE! I'M NOT JAMES ANYMORE!" Lily yelled, running through the long, seemingly never-ending hallway until she reached the sky blue room. She pounced on the bed and woke her friend who was dressed in short shorts and a faded purple t-shirt with a logo for the weird sisters on it. Alice stared at her a second before splitting into a grin.

"Lily? Or James?"

"Alice! It's me Lily! The counter-spell thingy worked! I'm back to myself!"

"Only for today, remember?" Alice reminded her. But Lily's euphoria could not be swayed and she bounded into every room jumping on its inhabitant and 'accidentally' kneeing Sirius' eye.

"Sorry Sirius!" Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"Prongs would never call me that! So it _is _you Lily!" he gave her a bear hug as everyone began to stumble into the gray room, rubbing the sleep away from their eyes. All of them were in interesting pajamas. Lily had been wearing a blue shirt with matching long blue flanal pajamas. Remus looked about the same, except his were gray and looked a bit ragged with something illegible written on the front. Sirius was in a spare shirt and his boxers, as was Frank and James because Lily had found no pajama bottoms in the things she had packed.

"James, I may regret this, but—" she jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm so glad we're back to normal," she whispered, tears almost coming to her eyes, this time for real, "even if it is only temporary." she added grimly. She then pulled away and attempted a smile. He copied her.

"So...how about some breakfast then we can get in the pool?" Alice suggested. Everybody immediately dispersed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausages, and bacon and orange juice, the seven of them changed into their bathing suits. They were into the pool ten minutes later, with the exception of Peter, who did not like to swim, until Remus shoved him in. He came up sputtering water and glared at Remus, then doggy-paddled to the edge and hanging on for dear life. Lily rolled her eyes at him then dove into the exceptionally warm water. When she broke the surface, she took a deep breath, feeling refreshed.

"I love swimming." she stated, to no one in particular, though one did regard her with a small smile as he watched her flit in and out of the water, diving and jumping, and watched the curve of her body slither slowly down, under the water.

"How 'bout you lot get in tha' hot tub," said a woman dressed as a maid as she entered the large room. "You wont wan' 'o waist all that hot woter and let I' jus' sit there, do you?" She put her hands on her hips, but a large grin gave her away.

"Of course! That's a brilliant idea Charlotte. Well you heard her! Let's go!" Everyone drug themselfs out of the warm pool and lowered themselfs into the steaming tub of water.

"I'll 'ave Jeremy come 'round later and get you all towels and such. Misses, Misters," She said bowing to Lily and Alice, then the boys, then leaving the room.

"She's to gorgeous to be cleaning your house Alice." said Sirius, eyeing the backside of the maid. James put them all out of their misery by backhanding him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And now Lily, it's time for you to pick your dress. I had my mum pick out a few designs. Now I know everyone says you look breathtaking in green but I want to try a few experiments with different colors and all, if you don't mind." Lily shrugged, not thinking she had much choice otherwise. "Now...how about this blue one?" She held up a gauzy midnight blue dress that trailed the flore and had diamonds embedded along the cleavage line. Lily gave a nervious gulp and raised an eyebrow. "A bit much?" Alice asked. Lily nodded her head vehemently.

"How about for you?"

"No, I've already got my dress picked out. Its...pink."

"I have nothing against pink. It's just that when I wear the color people have the sudden urge to vomit."

"Oh, I hardly think so. Very doubtful indeed, but lets continue anyways." They went through many more dresses and hundreds of color combinations, until–

"Oh darn. I just knew green would come out to be the winner." Alice pouted. They decided on a dark green dress that had a very low neckline, but was backed with a lighter shade of green fabric, so that it was a little more modist. It draped over her figure perfectly and dragged an inch or two on the floor. It had long, tight sleeves, and a line running directly under her breasts so that it sort of had an early 1800's style. "And I was so hoping we could try something new."

"Are you kidding, Alice? It's beautiful!" Alice smirked.

"James will think so."

"GAH! Why wont you all leave it be!"

"Oh, hush, Lily, James will look absolutely charming in dress robes, so if you are to dance at all you should look like the charming couple I know is in there somewhere."

"Alice...that made no sense and you said charming twice."

"Your point being?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh bugger Padfoot, look who just walked in. I cant believe it." James grumbled, his jaw set and his teeth clenched in distaste. A man with dark, neat hair had just entered the ballroom and looked tidy and well cut in his dress robes.

"You mean ol' Julie showed up? Oy, this party gonig to get really interesting." Sirius replyed, with a malevolent glint in his eye.

"Not here, Pads. I don't want to ruin the Warrington party. They have been really nice to us remember? And if you get them mad they'll stop feeding you." Sirius gulped and pulled at his boy tie, lop siding it even more then it was before. "Anyway, where is Lily? I want to see her."

"I don't know, but girls always take hours to put on their makeup and such. Oy, look out, Jamie's coming this way." He and James quickly adorned fake polite smiles as the tall eighteen year old boy made his way over to them.

"Ah, cousin, and honorary cousin." Julian said with distaste towards Sirius. But he just rolled his eyes with that evil smile on his face. James however, replaced his smile with a sneer.

"How are you doing Julian. Why, I haven't seen you in months. That old crackpot Winters paying you enough to be his hand servant?" Julian instantly reddened.

"I am his assistant if thats what you mean, James. And let me just tell you—Oh I say, is that a goddess?" James and Sirius spun around and James couldn't help but smile. Lily had entered the room. She spotted him, waved, and begun to make her way over, parting ways with Alice so she could dance with Frank.

"James, Sirius! You both look very nice and cleaned up. And how is this?" she asked, indicated Julian.

"Remembered how we mentioned old Julie the other day at breakfast Lily?" said Sirius, swinging an arm around her shoulders. A disgusted look passed over her face until she gave him a cold half-polite smile. "Oh, yes, now I remember. If you will excuse us." She said, pulling James and Sirius toward the food table. "That's Julian?" she whispered to them as she filled a glass cup with punch. James nodded soberly, as if he had just discussed someone's funeral.

"Pity he's so ugly, don't you agree Lily?"

"I have to say I do. He doesn't at all seem carefree like you. But then again, he's only your cousin, not as if he's your brother or anything. Oh merlin, he's coming over." She looked down, pretending to pick up a plate.

"May I have this dance? Though I fear I don't even know your name." He said, bowing to her and extending his arm.

"You dumb-skull, I just said it five minutes ago when we were talking. And she's just about to eat." said Sirius.

"Really? Because I believe the only name that fits you is Aphrodite."

"How...quaint." Lily replied. "But my name is Lily."

"Ah...well...that'll do too." and he yanked her onto the dance floor, trapping her into a very bad version of a waltz. James looked as if his head would explode. Sirius had his head cocked to one side and was commenting out loud on how red Lily's toes were turning. At the end of the song, James claimed her and stole her away before Julian could react. They shyly began to dance.

"Oh, James, I'll pay you not to step on my toes. I believe he's bruised them beyond repair. Then again," she said, a little more flirtatiously then she had anticipated, as he dipped her, "I don't think I'll have to worry about anything. You are a superb dancer!"

"Yes...all those ministry parties taught me something. If you and your partner cant dance, then you're both going to end up with only half of your toes connected to your foot, but if at least one of you can dance then there is still hope. I, however, was the one who had to learn. Those old geezers couldn't dance if there pathetic lives counted on it."

"Eww...you had to dance with old people?"

"It is a frightening concept, isn't it?" They laughed. Julian glared from the side lines. Sirius pretended to stretch and 'accidentally' elbowed Julian's drink all over the front side of his robes. He yelled out and reflexively grabbed a napkin.

"Happen a lot, does it?" Sirius asked before joining Remus and Peter, who were talking to some other guests who were friends of Remus' father. Julian glared and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Lily and James watched him go with relief.

"Thank you for..._rescuing _me, for lack of a better term, from your cousin. He makes me sick." Lily said, sticking her tongue out for emphasis. James laughed at her childish antics. He leaned close to her face and whispered,

"Anytime."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So...James...I'm kind of considering giving you that kiss. I mean it couldn't hurt could it? James?" Lily turned to look at him. He had feinted. They had just entered the balcony and as the wind had twirled around them, playing with their hair and the hem of Lily's skirt, they watched the stars make their fantastic appearance and performance. Lily laughed, in spite of it all.

"Oops..." she muttered out loud. She had just begun to pick up his shoulders when someone walked by and stepped on James' stomach. James' reaction would have been funny if Lily hadn't been glaring at Julian. He made a noise between a gasp and a lurching grunt.

"What was that for!" Lily yelled. Julian shrugged.

"He's just bothersome; has no sense of propriety or respect for his elders."

"And you consider yourself his elder? You must be really old." By now the three of them were alone on the balcony as everyone had migrated inside. Julian roughly grabbed her arms.

"You, missy, have no room to talk. I am in line to become minister!"

"I thought you cleaned up after some man name fall or spring or something."

"It's Winters. And he is also in line to be minister!"

"In what place is he? Cant be first, cant be second, oh, is he _twentieth _in line to be minister? Its going to take a while for you to get there you know. And besides, I wouldn't vote for you if someone paid me!" Lily shouted back into his face. He turned bright red.

"Ugh...Lily? What happened?" James sat up, startling Lily and his cousin. "Last I heard was you saying you wanted to kiss me. Julian?" He said squinting at the tall man. Julian reached down and punched James in the face. James hollered out in pain. Julian turned, satisfied, to face Lily, only to get a face full of wand. "Where were you hiding _that_?" he said suggestively.

"I take it you've never seen how skilled our Lilikins is with a wand, have you Julie?" said Sirius, who they saw standing with his back up against the wall. Julian spun around and regarded him for a few seconds before turning back to Lily. Before she knew what was going on, he tugged her towards him and he kissed her.

A strike of lightning split them apart. Lily's body began to glow as a voice boomed,

"_YOU HAVE NOT KISSED YOUR TRUE LOOOOVE! NOW YOU MUST CHANGE BACK!" _Lily felt her body feelings extremely light. But before she changed back she threw her wand in Julian's direction and shouted, " CONJUNCTIVITIS!" He screamed and grabbed his eyes as his lids began to crust together.

"Wow...Lils? I know what you meant when you said you were so white you were florescent but _this _is pushing it!"

"Sirius, what's going on—AHH!" Lily screamed out in pain and doubled over in pain. James writhed on the floor and after a few excruciatingly-painful-to-watch-seconds their outburst ceased and as Lily crumpled to the floor James' body went limp.

"MOOOOOOOONYYYYYY! WOOOOORRRRMTAAAAIIIL! COME HERE, QUICK!" Sirius was at their side in seconds. Remus and Peter rushed outside, looking confused and alarmed, until they saw their best friend and the lifeless red head. Remus got to them first and dropped down on his knee's, whipping his wand out of his robes and pointing it at Lily, shouting, "Ennervate!" She hardly twitched. "ENERVATE!" She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Ennervate!" Sirius said, pointing his own wand at James. The poor boy sat up and reached blindly for his glasses which had fallen off onto the ground. When he put them on he groaned and with one hand held the side of his head. With the other, without even looking, he grabbed Lily's hand.

"James?" James asked, causing the rest of the marauders to gasp. Then he groaned and mumbled, "oh darn...we've changed back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OY! I was gonna write more but was like OH WELL I have to go do something else...I've been on every once and while today, any spare time I've been writing/packing/babysitting/singing/and eating. I haven't really had any meals today. For breakfast I ate an eight pack of Reses Fast Brake. Then for lunch I had Chicken A' La King on toast. And I haven't eaten dinner yet so...sorry if I'm boring yall! I'm just bored myself with absolutely no reading material whatsoever nearby. AHH!

Denierure


	8. Waiting for the Inevitable

1Chapter Eight

Yippee!

Sorry this chappy will be short...but you guys will LOVE ME FOREVER!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh Lily...We were close...really close...are you sure you just don't want to kiss me now?"

"James...I was in the moment. I wasn't myself. And besides, how dramatic would it be if I just kissed you right now? I would be...awkward, uncomfortable." She laid her hand on his shoulder, setting down the rag she was using to clean his glasses. "It may be selfish, but I think we should just agree that we've come to an understanding."

"And what is that?" he asked gloomily.

"That we're friends." She stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"But Lily, I don't want to be friends! At first I was just obsessed with you...I was in a realm of an infatuation. But now...I know its more. After last night..." He broke off, not wanting to mention it.

"James...I cant." James was waiting for the inevitable exit. "I need to think. If you need me I'll be in the garden." She left the room. James screeched in frustration and stamped his petit slippered foot before making a resolution to himself. He would get Lily to see. They were made for each other. With grim finality he went down to lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So? What did she say?"

"Well...she had been avoiding me all morning. Just before I came down here I was talking to her. She admitted we were friends but..."

"Nothing more." Sirius finished for him.

"Yep." James angled his body as he chucked another slim rock into the water and watched it skip a few times. "You know..." he said unexpectantly, picking up another rock, "I think mine and Lily's relationship is like skipping these rocks."

"Care to elaborate?"

"The ripples are there. For a few seconds they expand into a glorious, symmetrical, design. But eventually...they disappear–"

"Almost as if they weren't ever there." Sirius finished soberly. James grunted and threw the rock he was holding in the water. It made a huge splash before sinking, unlike all the other ones.

"And then there's those times where its as if Lily's bashed your head in with a rock and there absolutely no way to escape the inevitable curse. I know how you feel buddy."

"How do you know how I feel?" James snapped, glaring at his best mate. It barely swayed the gray-eyed boy who, in those few seconds, seemed to mature a great deal.

"I did used to live with a few crack pots you know." his words caused James to let out a bark of bitter laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lil;y, I am ashamed and disappointed in you." Alice said after Lily related the past event involving her talk with James.

"I beg your pardon?" Alice couldn't help shaking her head and passing a hand through her hair in a sign, Lily recognized, of irritation.

"Lily. I love you. You are my best friend. But you are an idiot." Lily let out an indignant sort of disbelieving laugh.

"You're joking right?"

"No Lily. You were this close," she held her pointer finger and thumb a centimeter apart, "to making up with James once and for all. This is cliche, but you two were MADE for each other...and the sooner you realize _that_, the better it will be for the rest of us." She left the room before Lily could reply.

"You don't understand Alice..." Lily muttered bleakly to herself, messing up her black hair, "I do realize that I'm in love with James."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're just in denial." Lily's head whipped up and met Remus' frowning face. She slumped in her chair, not even up to participate in a battle she knew was coming.

"Yes Lupin? What do you need?" His frown deepened.

"And since when, in our entire existence, have you ever called me '_Lupin_'?" Lily had the grace to blush a bright scarlet.

"I...forgot myself. And I'm sure I called you mister Lupin on the first year train ride to Hogwarts."

"No you did not because I _distinctly _remember you causing James to bump into a candle and catch on fire as we got off the train. I introduced myself as Remus as we were throwing water on him and I think I might off accidently splashed you in the face."

"Oh! I do remember, now that you mention it–I mean–no, you said it was Mr. Lupin." Lily blushed again and couldn't meet Remus' smirking gaze. "Oh...do shut up. And thank you for cheering me up. It's very appreciated."

"Oh I didn't do anything Lily. And nothing will change until you admit your feelings for James." He expected her to vehemently argue back that she wasn't in love with James but all he received back from here was an,

"Ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are avoiding me miss Evans." James came and sat by Lily on the swinging bench. She scooted away from him.

"No I'm not." She didn't look him in the eye.

"Liar. You know I hate it when you lie...it intimidates me." Lily turned to him, confused.

"Huh?"

"You scare the dung out of me when you lie...I never know what horrid, unpleasant thing you have in mind when you don't tell the truth."

"Well aren't you lucky, cause I'm not lying."

"Well aren't you lucky that I'll never give up on you?" She blushed.

"James...stop..." She nervously fixed her wire-rimmed glasses.

"No." He began pulling his hair into a ponytail; a habit he was lately getting used to because of the length of the fiery red locks.

"I'm serious."

"No you're not, you're Lily."

"Cut it out James."

"Admit, you don't have the same strength to fight me like you used to."

"So what if I don't!" She said, rounding on him, tear's shining in her eyes. Her voice was starting to choke up as if she had been holding back her emotions all day...which wouldn't surprise James. Her body was shaking. "So what if I don't want to admit that I cant fight you anymore. So what if this experience has changed my life? For the worst? So what if I've fallen hopelessly and desperately in love with you." Tears were seeping down her face and her voice softened at her last remark. James' eyes were beginning to water too.

He pulled her into an hug which was witnessed only by the blinking fireflies, and the dying sunset, and the lily pond, and the two rapidly beating hearts which cried out in need for this one simple embrace.

"I'm sorry I've been an anti-social prat all day." Lily whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"I haven't minded." He whispered back, leaning his face closer and closer. When their lips were barely an inch apart, she responded,

"Liar." And their dark silhouette's could be seen, backgrounded by the fiery horizon, closing at the mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HAHA! I only have one more chapter for you guys. Maybe two if I feel like a'doin an a'epiloge.

Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Liked the part here when Lily's breaking down? Reviews would be appreciated and preferred if you expect an ending to this story.

Danielle (my real name!)


	9. Around the World Together

1Chapter Nine! Yay, and the last! Maybe...

Ok Guys...this is it. The end...the last chapter. No more after this. SO ENJOY IT!

Danielle (As I told you before, I'm signing in my own name, not Denierure anymore. Besides, I type Danielle faster then I do Denierure.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James bent his head up, eager and excited; he thought he'd explode from joy when their lips met in a sweet kiss. He would have deepened the kiss if he hadn't felt a strange tingling in the pit of his stomach, which bubbled and traveled up his chest and warmed his head.

When he and Lily broke apart he opened his eyes, as did she, and his mouth fell open in shock. Lily was glowing in a glittery golden light, which enveloped her like a magnificent, warm hug. James looked down at his hands and saw that they were surrounded by a similar scarlet light that glittered like a thousand sparkling rubies. He gawked at his shining red hands and then felt a feeling he hadn't experienced in weeks.

He and Lily, simultaneously, let out a roar as they felt pain slice through their head, as if someone stabbed a two edged sword through their forehead and poked it out the other side. They didn't crumple to the ground this time. Five seconds after the pain came, it went away. Just vanished; like smoke.

After a whooshing sensation, James blinked open his eyes (he had shut them tight when the pain first erupted in his skull) and expected to be looking up at a mass of messy black hair and wire rimmed glasses. Instead, a small, red head averted his attention downward. His mouth broke into a grin as the small red head groaned and looked up.

"James? Oh my–my voice! It's back to normal! It's _my_ voice! Oh James!" She threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips onto his. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her body close and snug to his. She kept one arm around his neck but let the other roam around through his hair, resting on his cheek at last. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you, James Potter."

"I love you, Lily Evans."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I LOVE YOU BOTH! Now come here!" Sirius pulled them both into big hugs. "Wow, mate, its good to have you back in your own body. It felt weird hugging you when you had boobs."

"Thanks Pads...it's...nice to be appreciated..."

"So." Remus said, speaking for the first time since Lily and James' arrival inside, their fingers interlaced in each others'. "What are you two going to do now? Everyone at Hogwarts is going to be shocked."

"What do I care!" said James, pulling Lily close and kissing her cheek. "It may have taken six and a half years, but I've finally gotten my girl."

"Your girl?" Lily asked, amused. James so graciously ignored her in 'the bliss of the moment'.

"Oh, Lily, it'll be so fun!" squealed Alice. She nudged Frank. "Don't you think so Frank?" He gulped; his face was bright red.

"Um...yeah...hey, can I talk to you in private...for a minute...Alice?"

"Er...sure. We'll be right back. Follow me Frank; we'll go in the Library." They left the room, Frank still blushing profusely.

"What's up with him?" Lily asked, pointing with the hand not encased in James'. The other boys smiled knowingly.

"You'll see." James whispered close to her ear. A few seconds later there was an excited squeal, sounding like Alice, and an "oof!" and resounding thud as a body hit the floor. Lily's eyes widened.

"What in Merlin's name are they doing!"

"Um...I don't think we want to know." Sirius replied with a suggestive arch to his eyebrows.

"Sirius Black, you perverted fiend! We are not doing anything!" said Alice, exiting the Library with Franks arm around her waist and a goofy smile on his face. It was the same look James' had. "Except getting MARRIED!"

"Are you serious!" Lily yelled, tearing her hand away from James' as Alice did the same with Frank's arm and the two girls hugged. "Oh I'm so happy for you! You're engaged?"

"As of thirty seconds ago I am!" Both girls squealed and hugged each other tighter.

"Oh my goodness..." Remus mumbled.

"So you already asked her parents?" Lily asked Frank. He nodded. "Yesterday morning." He said, in answer to her questioning look.

"Now how are we going to tell Hogwarts?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily bit her lip. Everyone was staring at her and James in astonishment, or their hands at least. James looked down at her, frowned, and squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"Lils...don't worry about them. They'll come around eventually and realize that we're together."

"I think they realize it James...I just don't think that they except it yet." James couldn't think of an answer to that so he pondered it the rest of the way until they got to the great hall and sat down next to the other marauders, Alice, and Frank, to eat lunch. Girl's all over the Great Hall were glaring at Lily. She tried to ignore it. Finally, a few minutes into the meal, her own plate un touched, Lily stood up. Everyone regarded her with unconcealed curiosity.

"Where are you going, Lily?" Alice asked, popping a grape into her mouth.

"I can't take this. Everyone in this room is staring at me. If you guys need me, I shall be in the Common room for the duration of lunch." Lily picked up her bag, swung it over her shoulders, and snatched a banana and a roll before walking away. James took one last bite before jumping up from his seat. "Wait Lils, I'm coming with you!" He wiped his mouth off with the back of his sleeve and ran out of the Great Hall. Every girl in the room audibly sighed. The marauders rolled their eyes.

James caught up with her on the staircase and was going to say hi until he realized the direction she was going. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I realized I didn't feel like going to the Common room so I thought I'd go to the Astronomy Tower. Want to come with me?" He entwined his fingers with his and bent his head cole to hers.

"I'd go around the world with you." She giggled and kissed his nose.

"Okay, Sir Corny-Pick-Up-Lines, let's go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And now, a speech by our very own Head Boy!" Yelled Dumbledore to a roar of applause. Every seventh year sat in the great hall, accompanied by their parents and siblings. Whistles and whoops were thrown at James as he stood up to the podium. All of the teachers and Lily, sitting up on the stage, beamed at him.

"Thank you everyone, thank you, thank you...This years' been a quiet year," Loud snorts from every student in the room, "But we've made it and we're proud, right? You've found out where your talents lie, you've learned the copious subjects of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology. And best of all, we've gotten to play a little Quidditch, haven't we?" Booming cheers resounded through the hall. "You've made life-long friends here at Hogwarts that you couldn't have made anywhere else, and better yet, some very special few here have met their sole mates...the people they want to share the rest of their lives with. I know I have." Here, James turned to Lily and smiled. "Could you come over here with me for a second Lily?" Everybody clapped to cheer the blushing red head on. She stood up from her seat and made her way slowly to James. James winked at the Marauders and turned to his girlfriend, taking her hand, and bending on one knee. Everyone in the hall shushed their neighbor to hear the next line in James' speech. "Lily Marie Evans..." He pulled a box out of his pocket with his free hand and opened it. Inside was an enormous diamond ring surrounded by several smaller diamonds.

"...will you marry me?" Lily grinned happily.

"Yes! Yes!" He slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and stood up. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. Catcalls were thrown at them and cheers and applause from everyone. James rested his forehead on his fiance's'. "Now we can go around the world together." Lily whispered.

"Anywhere, and I'll go with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I am feeneeshed! FINALLY! So there you go peeps. I hope you liked it. Please review...yes it was short but it was sweet and to the point! Right? Aww...I love you guys. I did hope of getting to a hundred on the reviews but I can settle for what I have now I guess.

Danielle P.S. You all will hold a special place in my heart. Your compliments have boosted my self-esteem higher then you know.

Thank You.


End file.
